


Carried Away by the Wind

by Ragequit4



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Ocean, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragequit4/pseuds/Ragequit4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. He was indeed getting older, not the limitless young pirate that could cross the world’s oceans and save kingdoms and princesses.</p><p>Tetra and Link go on one last adventure together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away by the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit!
> 
> OH wow, it's been so long since I went back through my Legend of Zelda stuff. There's a lot from that fandom that I can put up here too. Maybe even something from my Pokemon folder can be scrounged up into a presentable piece. 
> 
> The Wind Waker was always my favorite game, just along with everything else Tetra and Link's relationship in the games was so perfect. They were really just best friends and I feel like they'd just stick together to the end. It's like so easy to imagine them still bickering over little things as a middle aged couple and their pirate history showing through when they have to act all dignified as the Queen and Captain of the Guard. They are not married in this since I figured Link would not like to be king, but they did have kids and their daughter, as mentioned, became the heir.
> 
> I will probably put more of my Zelda works up eventually, but only after I finish some of my Attack on Titan works.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Hope you enjoy!

Moonlight shone in soft beams through the open window, the curtains dancing silently in the breeze. Link laid in bed looking at the celling blankly. Tetra watched sadly from the doorway, her heart clenching when the strong hero she come to love broke into a series of coughing fits, leaving blood in his hands. Weeks earlier on his 46th birthday he fell horribly ill after returning from a long trek across the land. He was indeed getting older, not the limitless young pirate that could cross the world’s oceans and save kingdoms and princesses.

Tetra knew he needed to leave to not only protect the new country but quell his own restless fears though, so she didn’t stop him when he proposed the idea of leaving on a quest to pray to the Spirits of Good. Upon his returning his birthday was celebrated late with a grand homecoming party only to have him collapse in the middle of floor at the climax of the night. He’d been bedridden ever since.

Despite the efforts of the kingdom and his loved ones the hero could not seem to recover. 

He lay pathetically under the white sheets, his emerald eyes sorrowful. His greying blond hair no longer reflected his sunny personality, rather the aging caused by all the pain and suffering. He never truly smiled anymore. Only fake smiles to hide the pain. 

Tetra had the suspicion that he knew his days were numbered. He had begun to eat less and never slept, she was sure the amount of pain he harbored was unbearable. Because of this, Tetra appointed their daughter Zelda as the new queen, as to have more time to spend with Link. She spent many a night with him, but it seemed to only worsen the pain. She watched every day as he grew skinnier and sicklier. 

She had to do something to make him happy.

Tetra knocked on the doorframe quietly. “Link?” He turned his head. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

He contemplated her for a moment. “Tetra...I...I want to leave the castle.” His voice was raspy and quiet. She missed his high clear voice from before, especially his laugh.

“I know.” She reached over and stroked his hair.

“I want to go to the ocean...” That made sense. After all the time he and her crew spent on the open water, and he lived on an island for the first 12 years of his life, it was only natural for him to want to see it again.

But, to take him somewhere so far when he was in this condition, it might kill him. Maybe if I took him back before he got too weak... “Sure. Let’s go.” This seemed to surprise him. The guards had been keeping him inside the castle to prevent his illness from progressing, he hadn’t been outside the castle walls almost as long as he’d been sick.

He slowly sat up, even that looked like it took a lot of effort. “Will they...let me leave?”

“No, but I’m going to sneak you out. We are pirates after all” She winked at him, her trademark look. He smiled his first genuine smile in so long, Tetra couldn’t help but grin as well. “Can you walk?”

“I’m not sure for how long...” His smile dissipated and he looked down sadly.

“Well if you can make it to a train then we’ll be fine.” She patted his head before helping him up. He was dressed in a simple green shirt and tan pants, she was in her old pirate clothes; at least they wouldn’t stick out too much in the dark. She looked at his bare feet. We probably don’t have time to find shoes...

She held him close as they walked out of the room, cautious of his current limits.

~~~

In no time at all they snuck out onto the roof through a hallway window, making their way to the castle town station. Link couldn’t leap rooftops like he used to, but he made his way fairly quickly and without much struggle. At the station Tetra and Link hopped into one of the engines already on the main rails.

“Do you know how to drive?” Link raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Tetra’s hands went to her hips. “Of course I do, Link! I’m Queen of this country, it’s only natural I’d know how to work one of the staples in our daily life.” The hero raised his hands in defense as she started the fire.

~~~

The small train traveled smoothly down the tracks. Link leaned out the side of engine, the wind catching in his hair. He smiled and despite feeling weak after the rooftops his energy was renewed from finally being free of his prison in the castle. He began to lean even farther out and looked up into the sky. The stars sparked in the sky, they were so clear here.

A crazy idea struck him at that moment. He ducked back into the engine and walked past Tetra to the passenger car behind them. Tetra watched silently as he disappeared through the door. When his head reappeared out of one of the windows, she gasped. He reached up onto the roof, his skinny figure giving him the ability to wiggle out of the small windows and on top of the train car.

“LINK! You’re crazy! Get down!” She was laughing so her command didn’t have much effect. He waved at her from his crouching position, he then motioned with his hands for her to go faster. She switched the gearbox to its top setting and as the train picked up speed Link stood up and leaned forward, the wind carrying him. He reached up to the sky and then put his arms out like he was flying. Tetra laughed and let out at loud shriek of pure happiness, Link quickly followed suit, their calls echoing among the hilly plains. 

~~~

When they finally reached Aboda Village, Link and Tetra traversed the small town and reached the shoreline. Tetra guessed they would come here but began to question her friend when he walked in the opposite direction. She thought he was coming to see his sister Aryll, the girl he’d risked life and blood for time and time again, the person he cared about most in the world. They’d been denied contact after Link fell ill as protection, which Tetra thought was ridiculous and stupid, but enforced all the same.

Link kept walking farther from the village. Tetra ran to catch up.

“Um...don’t you want to see Aryll?”

He shook his head, his bangs fell over his eyes. “I don’t want her to be there.” He blew his hair out of his face and without another word continued forward. Tetra couldn’t figure what he meant but decided not to press. No reason to fluster him in his condition.

~~~

They walked for what seemed like hours, but Tetra couldn’t really be sure. She kept a careful eye on her hero as they walked, talking of days well spent and fond memories. He kept walking forward, his destination an enigma, and even with slouched shoulders and dark circles that formed below both of their eyes, he never slowed. 

When they were several miles down the shoreline the tide reached a high and lapped over their feet, dampening Tetra’s boots. Link curled his bare toes in the wet sand; he rolled up his pant legs to his knees and stepped back into the surf. When the water reached mid shin he looked over his shoulder at Tetra and gave her a silly little grin. She smiled back before looking to the horizon. The sun would rise soon, plus the distance; it was time to head back.

“Hey Stupid! Don’t you think we should be heading back?”

“Nope.” That took her by surprise. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Link merely shook his head and began walking again. What is that man thinking? He was too sick to be out for so long. “Link, let’s go back to the castle now.”

“I’m not going back.” Tetra was taken aback. Doesn’t he know the risk of staying out so long?

“Link-”

He cut her off. “It’s so much nicer here. The salt in the air and the sand and ocean...it reminds me of Outset and being on your ship. Being at the castle all the time is so depressing.” She smiled. That much was true. That castle, this home that they worked so hard to find and build up from nothing, it really wasn’t home for either of them. The irony sat well with her.

She was startled from her thoughts when Link dove headfirst into the surf. “LINK!” He popped his head above the water before she had time to react, a smile plastered to his face. “You moron! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She glared at him.

He stuck out his tongue as a retort. “Jeez! Since when did you become such a worrier, huh?” He cried out as she took a running start and leapt at him. She tackled him, launching the two into a massive splash fight.

After several minutes of dunking, laughing, and getting thoroughly soaked, Tetra stopped. Link doubled over, his hands on his knees as he went into another coughing fit from all the laughing. Tetra put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m...f-fine...”

She grabbed him by the arm and led him to shore. “Let’s get you out of the water.” He basically collapsed onto the sand. Tetra helped him sit up and sat down next to him to hold him up. “You look awful.”

“That was...so...much...fun...” He was still smiling. Despite herself, Tetra was really beginning to worry. No matter how bad his condition was got, he had absolutely no intention of going back. She pulled him close.

“You’re crazy.”

“I know,” he said softly. Tetra leaned over and kissed his cheek. Link laid his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Tetra looked over the water and sighed. She couldn’t help but worry, yet he seemed so happy she couldn’t bring herself to take him back. The moon, low in the sky, reflected off the rippling water. It was so peaceful, just being here. Here, where Hero of the Winds and Princess of Hyrule meant nothing. No castle, kingdom, or crew to look after. No one to protect or please. Just them. And that’s when it hit her: Link intended to die here. That was his plan all along.

Tetra glanced up at him. There was no way he would want to take his last breath in that castle they both hated so much. That’s why he asked her to take him here, and why he didn’t want Aryll around. That must be what he meant when he said he wouldn’t be going back. She could feel him against her; he was shivering and his breathing labored, but knowing his intentions now, she couldn’t very well take him back at all.

She nudged him. “Hey bonehead, do you want to keep walking?”

He lifted his head slightly. “I thought you wanted to go back.”

“Well, this pointless adventure was your idea, so we might as well finish it. Plus after all these years of bossing you around, I guess I can finally let you have your way.” Tetra stood, and brought him to his feet with her. “Let’s keep going.”

“Yeah.” They began walking again. Link slipped his hand into Tetra’s.

~~~

They continued down the shore walking slowly and silently, both knowing the moment they came here for was drawing near as Link got more exhausted. His feet began catching on the uneven sand and he leaned into Tetra more for balance, but he only grew weaker with each step until he finally dropped from Tetra’s grip onto the ground.

“Link!” Tetra kneeled down beside him. He was still alive. Link lifted his face from the sand but wasn’t able to get up. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. He looked so tired, so ready to give up.... Just a little longer, but there’s no way he could continue on his own. “Do you...do you want, me to carry you?”

“Y-yeah...” Tetra crouched down in front of him and let him wrap his arms around her shoulders before she tried to lift him. He was surprisingly light, even for someone in his condition. She wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten anything. She carried him on her back, her arms hooked under his knees to hold him up.

~~~

After that little episode, time dragged out. Each step, each breath, seemed to take ages. Tetra talked to Link quietly, but it was mostly a one-sided conversation. When he did answer back, it was in a strained, breathy voice. His chest only moved the slightest bit when he breathed.

They were nearing the edge of the Forest Realm. Tetra could see the shoreline drop off where the Ocean Realm and Forest Realms met far off in the distance. We have to turn back eventually but... The first light of day caught her eye. She stood in place watching the bright sun rise just above the edge of the horizon. 

“Hey Link. The sun’s rising.” He moved only slightly, he probably couldn’t even lift his head to see. “Isn’t it pretty?” 

“Yeah...” He was so quiet. They stood watching for a long while. Link buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Tetra...thanks for...bringing me...here.......for everything.”

Tetra took a long time to answer. “Sure. Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

He nodded, the implications of her words not lost on him. They would surely meet again in another life, just like they were reincarnations of the Princess and the Hero of Time. His grip tightened for only a moment in a quick embrace before slackening, his hands falling limp. Tetra closed her eyes to the warm sun in a silent farewell to the boy in green who’d done so much for her and everyone. Goodbye, Link.

A wind picked up behind them as if pushing her forward. The spray from the ocean caught in the breeze fell in small drops over their heads. Tetra began walking again. The sun was well above the horizon and people would begin to notice their absence at the castle, not to mention one of the castle’s trains waiting at the Aboda station. She still walked another mile before finally turning back...


End file.
